The Delta Quatdrant was busy today
by Kimmy Malfoy
Summary: COMPLETED! Please R&R Thanks for the reviews! This is a view fo the JC PT relationship through the eyes of the crew...
1. The Ship

Author's Note: Here is part 2 of 7 in the DQ series that I have decided to create, so here we go! Hope this one is as good as the last- and kudos to cicimalone for the absolute sweetest review I have ever read. It made me cry… thanks to all of you guys- and this is set between season's 2 and 3. I'm going to be touching base on Resolutions- but only touch on it- because I think that from the character's POV- especially Kathryn and Chakotay's-  the relationship is not something to be discussed. But I think I'll focus on the angst of it. So I'm picking up right at the end of Basics 1 through Basics 2 and at the end of the ep. - This will have a focus on the planet. I am forced to do this because Paramount gave us an actual cliffhanger. So were going to pretend they are on the planet for a few days- weeks whatever. And here goes! Please R&R as always! Enjoy!

The ship shook in a nearly violent rocking motion, and she knew they were landing. Kathryn felt herself tip a bit to the side, and she lost her balance. A hand reached out and grabbed her forearm in a tight grip. She looked over at the man next to her, his eyes burning in anger, hurt and frustration. His hand lingered on her arm, and she found his touch to be so fierce, so forbidden, and she felt her heart skip a beat as she attempted to catch her breath. He had caught her when that wretch of a Kazon had backhanded her, he had stopped her from falling then, and he did it again now. It seemed to her, he was always there for her, always supporting her, always behind her. She just wished she could be there for him, especially now. How she loathed Seska for hurting him so badly.

Chakotay grabbed her arm as she tipped toward him. He wished more than anything he could hold her, just the way he did when she had fallen not to long ago on the bridge. She seemed so fragile in his arms, so perfect, so angelic. He remembered the laughs they had shared over the past year, and he knew that if they were to die on the planet, he would be at peace, for he had finally discovered just how much she meant to him. He knew that no matter what happened he would find his way back to her side, to help her, to guide her, and to love her. As she looked over at him, her eyes were tear-filled, she had been defeated and he knew she hated it. _That stubborn Janeway blood has always been trouble for her_… he thought. He just wished more than anything that he had a phaser so he could take out Seska, the woman who had torn out his heart, crushed him and used his body as if it were a toy. But he would never harm the boy, his son; he was innocent- as innocent as a child of Seska could be.

Harry groaned at the prospect that lay before them, he got a headache just thinking about it. He had always been a child of the 24th century, and hated the outdoors, especially the uncivilized outdoors. His eyes scanned the crowd of people assembled in the cargo bay. They too seemed a bit on edge. The Captain sat nervously on the haunches of her heals, and the Commander who sat next to her had his hand wrapped protectively around her forearm. Tom wasn't there, and Harry hoped more than anything that he was alive. After all Tom may have been the only pilot he knew, but he was also the best, which meant he was alive. Harry just knew it, he had to be. B'Elanna leaned against some piece of metal as she nervously twiddled her thumbs, her eyes flying from one corner of the room to another, as if she was looking for someone. Harry hunched over and closed his eyes, hoping that he would get out of this alive.

B'Elanna's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her. That devil woman, Seska had to be here, and B'Elanna wanted nothing more than to dismember her limb from limb, and dump her into space. Gods she hated her more than anything in the world, galaxy or universe for that matter. She had hurt her best friend and her Captain, not to mention the entire crew, and now it was her turn to be hurt. Very badly. The ship landed, and nervously she rose from her spot. _So this was the end_. She thought to herself. She only wished Tom was alive, just so she could tell him what she had wanted to say for a long, long time. The sunlight blinded her as she stepped out of the ship, and she knew, everything she had ever been taught at Starfleet, everything she had ever learned, everyone she had ever trusted, all that was about to change.


	2. The Stars

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday- was very busy… but I hope you enjoy this part as much as the last! I've even got a few new readers! I'm so excited! Thanks so much for keeping me going with this- it's turning into this huge summer project, and I'm glad to share it with all my readers! Thanks for the kind reviews! If you have any requests for the story, let me know! I loved writing chapters that you guys gave me ideas for! This will be a strictly KJ chapter- and I'll do other POV's in the next few, just like first story. As always R&R! Kimmy

The wind stung her face, the little pieces of sand leaving miniscule cuts along her cheeks and hands. They had to find shelter, it was quickly getting dark and the further the sun dropped behind the clouds, the colder it became. She had divided the crew into teams, and she had done it again. She had said those lousy four words. "Commander you're with me…"  She wasn't sure why she always kept him by her side. Then again, who the hell was she kidding? After the incident with Dreadnaught, she had realized that she was so deeply in love with him. The only problem was, she was afraid to be in love with him, what if she was forced to send him on an away mission and he was killed? Her heart couldn't take that, and she knew that if he died, she would too. So that was why she kept him by her side, that way she could keep her eye on him, so she could protect him, just as he always had protected her.

She had told the crew to huddle together, to pair off with a "buddy" for warmth. Harry had paired off with B'Elanna, Kes with Neelix, and Tuvok had joined Ensign Wildman and her baby. As she walked away from the camp, and sat down on a rock formation, she gazed out at the stars. She had always wanted to explore the stars, to be a part of them, and she had never felt more at home than on a Starship. But now, the stars were her prison, now they held her captive, and there was to way to escape. A voice jarred her from her thoughts:

"Kathryn?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Fine Chakotay, I just needed a moment alone, to soak all this in. What if we really are here for eternity? Could we survive?"

"Can I tell you an ancient legend?" She struggled to remain composed when he spoke those words, and she felt a tear fall down her cheek. Thank the stars it was dark, and he couldn't see it. She found her voice, as his hand found it's way to her own.

"A real one?"

"A real one Kathryn, to show you that you are not alone, you have done everything you could to save the crew. And now, you just need to find strength with in yourself to know that you are not alone." She leaned toward him, and his arm found its way around her waist. As they looked up at the stars he began:

"Once, when time was not quite old enough to be counted, there lived a beautiful Indian maiden. This was a special maiden. She could do all the work that needed to be done to keep her lodge in order and to satisfy her mate. But this maiden did not have what she longed for - her mate. As she sat under the large tree one day, she heard the Redbird."  _'Redbird is it so strange for me to wish to have someone to care for, who will care for me?" asked the maiden. "If it is not so strange, why have I not found that one meant for me?'_

Kathryn leaned closer to Chakotay and rested her head on his shoulder. "The redbird had no answer for the Indian maiden, but he sat and listened to her because he could hear the lonely in her voice. Every morning for the passing of seven suns, the Redbird came and listened to the maiden's story. As each day passed, the loneliness felt by the maiden began to fill the Redbird." Chakotay paused and glanced over at Kathryn who looked up at him and smiled contently.   
  
 "One day in the Redbird's far travels, he came to a handsome Indian brave. The brave saw the Redbird and called to him. As he began to talk, the Redbird felt the loneliness in his voice that the maiden had shown. Soon the Redbird began to see that these two lonely people had the same wish, to find another who would love and care for them as they would care for their mate." Kathryn felt a tear slip down her cheek, but it was quickly dried by the wind.

 "On the fifth day of listening to the brave, the Redbird became as a bird that is sick. The brave became concerned, for the Redbird had become his friend. As the brave walked toward him, the Redbird began hopping, leading the brave to the lodge of the Indian maiden. Because the brave wanted to see if the Redbird was all right, he did not notice that he was going from his home. The Redbird saw the Indian maiden sitting outside of her lodge and when he came very close to her (to where the brave would see the Indian maiden) he flew away. The brave saw the Indian maiden and realized that he had wandered far from his home. He went to the Indian maiden to ask where he was." She marveled at how like their journey the story was. She was captivated by the sound of his voice, as she felt her eyes begin to close.   
  
 "The Redbird sat in the tree and watched the brave and the maiden. At first the brave was shy and the maiden would not talk, but soon they were talking and laughing like old friends. Redbird saw this and thought that it was good. He had done as he could and now it was up to the brave and maiden. As Redbird flew to his home he thought of how Great Spirit had known that someday the two would find each other. Now it was good, thought Redbird, that maiden had someone who would see for her and Brave had someone that would hear for him and that they finally had someone who would care."

As he finished telling his story, she turned to him and looked into his eyes. "That was beautiful Chakotay."

"Thank you Kathryn. The only thing is that wasn't why I came over here."

"Hm?" She looked up to the sky, and marveled at its majesty.

"Well, everyone else is paired off, and you and I are the only two left. I came to ask if you were okay with that, after all, Tuvok offered to switch with me." She was silent for a few moments. She wanted nothing more than to be in Chakotay's arms, to be able to fell his heart beat beneath her, even if it was just for one night. She didn't want to be with anyone else in the cold of the night.

"I wouldn't want to be with anyone else." She whispered as his arms wrapped protectively around her and as a small star streaked through the sky, she sighed contently at the beauty of the sky, if just for a moment, for tomorrow it would be her prison again.

The legend is Choctaw- and yes it's real! J


	3. The Evil Within

Author's Note: I must say I was particularly touched by the really nice reviews from everyone, even a non JC fan named Annara and KayB- thanks so much, I'm really glad you seem to like this story! Please keep reading and reviewing. And KayB- the only reason I update everyday is b/c I wake up very early to go run, and that's usually when I get my ideas. By the time I get back it's usually only 6:15 and no one else is awake, so I just type. I'm usually done by 7-ish. And now you all know my secret! Enjoy Seska's POV! Please R&R as usual!

The ship flew through the air as she sat calmly in his chair. She smiled smugly to herself. Everything was just working so perfectly. She finally had Voyager, she had Chakotay's son, and had everything going her way for once. The hunter had finally become the hunted. Janeway was gone, as good as dead on that planet. There was no way that little, insignificant woman could survive without her precious technology. She surveyed the bridge, and noted everyone's positions- Maj in the Captain's chair, she in Chakotay's.

She snickered as she thought of him, that weak little Indian, stuck there on the planet. Chakotay couldn't even start a fire let alone do any other "Indian" thing, but tell stories, that pathetic, insufferable man. How she loathed him, how she wished him, so much more than the others, to die. She had loved him, when she wasn't supposed to, wasn't allowed to, when others got in the way. She would have given her life for him, but now, she saw it most fitting that he should die with the woman he had abandoned her for.

She had seen the way she stood up to Maj, the way her insolence had been her downfall. Seska remembered the elated feeling she got as Maj backhanded the Captain. She didn't fall to the ground though, much to Seska's dismay. No, she went and fell perfectly into Chakotay's arms. She fit so perfectly in his arms, he held her so gently, and it made Seska boil with rage. He didn't care about her, or his son, only for that stupid, vindictive little red head. But now, now the tables had turned. They would die, all of them, and she thought it a most fitting end.

As she sat calmly in his chair, her thoughts wandered back to the last time they had been together, actually together.

_"Where are you going Chakotay?"_

_"I have bridge duty"_

_"No, I checked the assignments, you are off duty…"_

_"I'm meeting the Captain, she said she had something to discuss with me." _ She recalled the conversation becoming very heated from that point on _and rightly so_, she thought to herself.

_"You're meeting her again Chakotay? Why?"  
 "To go over reports, there's no need to get all riled up about it."_

_"No need to get riled up? Do you realize that we have not spent any time together? Every time you or I are off duty, you are running off to join the Captain" the sneer in her voice was evident as she spoke of the Captain. "I'm so tired of this game Chakotay"_

_"There is no game Seska…" _

_"I've seen the way you look at her. It's disgusting, your eyes bug out of your head. You are always looking at her. The smiles and glances you through her way are enough to make even the toughest Klingon sick!"_

_"I'm not…"_

_"Look, I'm just going to ask you this once, are you in love with her?" _

_"No." She felt her anger explode; she couldn't take it any more. _

_"You LIAR!__ You've been in love with her since the day we came aboard the ship, even the god damn Vulcan can see that." She had thrown the vase that sat on the table right at his head, only missing by a few centimeters. They hadn't spoken since then. _

And so it seemed only fitting now that he should die with her, a slow agonizing, painful death. After all, she could think of a more fitting end for the Indian and his Captain.


	4. Lullaby

Author's Note: Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was at the beach… So I'm taking a break from the traditional and I'm throwing in a song at the end. Actually, I was inspired by the song. I found it on the KoffeKlub website, and well the rest is history. So before I start babbling, enjoy this little sucker and please keep R&R- ing all you readers that I love so dearly! J  Okay this is a little cheesy- I promise dark and foreboding for the next few chapters. This is just the calm before the storm.

The silence was most wonderful, it had been quite a long time since Naomi had slept peacefully, and she was beyond thankful. Sam Wildman sat placidly on the ground as she rocked little Naomi back and forth. The away teams had gone to search for food, leaving only her and the Commander behind. He had insisted on remaining behind, just to help defend her, in case anything happened. She was so thankful he was here with her, even though he seemed a million miles away. He stood, hands resting on a rock, his body leaning forward as he looked into the sky.

A bird flew overhead, a vulture of some kind and she could see him follow it through the sky. The sun burned a bright orange, and Sam could not recall ever being hotter in her life. The crew had taken off their jackets, and even some their undershirts, as the Commander had done. Now, he just remained still, just like everything else on the planet was. Still, desolate, lifeless. A voice interrupted her thoughts.

"So Ensign how's it going over there?"

"Fine Commander."  
"How's Naomi?"

"I think she's a little warm, but she's finally asleep."

"That's good". Sam could tell the conversation was a little forced, but she saw it as an opportunity to sort of get to know the Commander. She started speaking again.

"The search party should be getting back soon; I hope they found some food."

"I'm sure they did, Kathryn- the Captain will know where to look."

"Did you just call her Kathryn?"

"I think so". Sam was a little bit surprised at his forwardness concerning the Captain, and she began to wonder just what had happened between them when they were stuck on that other planet. They soon found out that they had little else to talk about and the conversation died down once again leaving the deathly silence to consume them.

The crew returned a few hours later, and the Captain had walked right over to the Commander and she began to speak. Sam was too far away to hear the conversation, but she could certainly see that the Captain had placed her hand on the Commander's forearm and they were leaning awfully close together. For some inexplicable reason she nearly yelled out to them: "Just kiss already!" but all that came out of her mouth was a fierce whisper. The only problem was, that was just enough to wake Naomi.

The Captain and Commander turned to face her, as she attempted to soothe her crying baby, but it was no use. Slowly the Captain walked away from the Commander and sat down next to her. The Captain looked at Naomi whit a rather quizzical half smile plastered across her face. "Sam," she began to speak. "I think I know how to quiet her…"

"With all do respect ma'am, she is one stubborn baby."

"So was I Ensign, why don't I sing her a lullaby my mother used to sing for me. Always used to knock me right out she often told me, no matter what."

"Alright ma'am…" she replied a little hesitantly.

As the Captain began to sing, the Commander looked in her direction, and a slight breeze blew. As their eyes locked Naomi fell into a deep slumber.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder   
You get your fill to eat   
But always keep that hunger   
May you never take one single breath for granted   
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed   
I hope you still feel small   
When you stand by the ocean   
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens   
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
I hope you dance   
I hope you dance_

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance   
Never settle for the path of least resistance   
Living might mean taking chances   
But they're worth taking   
Lovin' might be a mistake   
But it's worth making_

_Don't let some hell bent heart   
Leave you bitter   
When you come close to selling out   
Reconsider   
Give the heavens above   
More than just a passing glance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance   
I hope you dance   
(Time is a real and constant motion always)   
I hope you dance   
(Rolling us along) _

_I hope you still feel small   
When you stand by the ocean   
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens   
Promise me you'll give fate a fighting chance _

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance,   
_

_Dance. _

I think this is Leeann Womack…


	5. Looking

Author's Note: Time for some craziness and angst- because I've had it brewing for a while! So here goes- I can't believe I have 17 reviews already! And cicimalone- thanks for reading my other stories- and if anyone wants to read others- check out Hope, One More Walk Around the Garden, The Letter and The Empress for some entertainment- they are my personal favorite stories- oh and check out Lost too- very good if I do say so myself! So enjoy this and thanks for the very sweet reviews as always girls- at least I think you all are… J Thanks for sticking with this, and we're off… I altered some events in Basics- just for kicks… Sorry this is so short- I was busy getting ready for a party…

The darkness claimed them- all five, and she hated herself for it- she shouldn't have let them go, and now Harry- her only remaining friend was gone. Swallowed by the monster, killed by the darkness. Things just seemed to get worse and worse each day, and she had begun to hate life. First she had lost Chakotay- her best friend and confidant to the Captain, then she had lost Tom to the Kazon and now she had lost Harry to some unnamed monster. He and his search team hadn't been seen for days. She just knew he was dead. It was such an ironic ending for them all, to be killed by a planet- something they often spent exploring. It just seemed so wrong.

As she and the rest of the search team moved along the surface to try and recover what remained of her friends, and her colleagues, the sun burned on her head and she thought of them, but she couldn't bring herself to except their deaths. Especially not Tom's. The man she once loved to hate had become her greatest ally and friend, even more so than Harry. She had begun to notice that she had feelings for him, but just as she had, he was snatched away and murdered. Chakotay walked up behind her and placed his hand upon her shoulder. She jumped slightly and turned to face him.

"Everything alright B'Elanna?"

" Yeah. Fine." She nodded, eager to get him to leave her alone.

"No it's not, tell me, please?"

"It's not necessary…I think we should focus more on searching and…" He interrupted her.

"We're making camp anyway, spill it Torres."

"I can't believe Harry and Tom are dead." She whispered as tears filled her eyes.

"You don't know that…"

"Oh I do, I can feel it Chakotay, and they are dead."  
"Don't be ridiculous B'Elanna" She felt her temper rising.  
 "How dare you talk to me like that?! You have no idea what I'm going through. All you care for is your precious Kathryn. The woman you love, the woman I hate. You love her- but hate me. Ironic how things change, how loyalties switch so quickly isn't it?"  
 "I care for you too B'Elanna- just in a different way."

 "How nice and cliché of you- the man I love is dead- the woman you love is alive, it's not fair. She should have taken the shuttle, she should have died."  
 "You don't mean that." He whispered as he stared her down intently. "I may love Kathryn- but know this Torres, I can never have her. You can have Tom, Harry, or any other goddamn man you want, but I can never have the Captain. So don't you even say…" frustrated he walked toward camp leaving her in the dark.

The dawn came too quickly, she hadn't slept at all, and on the horizon she could see a new search party coming down the rock formation, led by the Captain. She saw Chakotay get up to meet her, and as she looked at the pair all she could think of were Chakotay's words… _"You can have Tom, Harry, or any other goddamn man you want, but I can never have the Captain." _ Then the rains began, and she was once again consumed by her search to find Harry. All thoughts of Chakotay's words to her fading from her mind.


	6. The Caves

Author's Note: I thought it was time for a little action- plus some flashbacks and all that good stuff, since I just got season 2 on DVD for graduation from a friend of mine… delighted squeal, only Threshold is such a waste of space. Lizards, yuck. Deadlock is one of my favorites! Love that episode and the little moments of JC and well it's just a personal favorite. hugs DVD set. Okay I'm done rambling, only I really hated the last chapter, so I hope this will be better! Enjoy this one; sorry I didn't get it done yesterday- I was having a grad party for the family. It was way crazy and I was super busy… and yet I still find time to update… just keep reviewing! You guys all keep me going! Oh- this POV is no one in particular

The rain poured down as the Captain and Commander led the search parties toward the caves. The loose strands of hair that had fallen from her bun had become drenched and matted to her face. Her uniform was heavy, and she was certain that she looked like hell. _What a way to go_, she thought to herself. She'd always hated Starfleet and their "never abandon a member of the crew" policy. She would much have preferred to be dry and safe at camp. But no. She was going on a fool's mission to find Kim something or other instead. And now they had stopped in front of a cave. As lighting illuminated the sky they ran into the cave, split off into groups and had begun their search as the low rumble of thunder shook the floor of the cave.

The Captain's rather grating voice could be heard as Commander Chakotay got up and moved in her direction, all the meanwhile telling the rest of the crew to continue looking. She decided to get up and follow the Commander; it wasn't like anyone was going to miss her anyway, and not to mention she was rather curious as to what was going on.

"Chakotay?" she heard the Captain's concerned voice.

"Yes, I'm here, what is it?"

"I think we've found one of Harry's fellow crew men." The Captain pointed to a body at the bottom of her feet, or at least what was left of it. She turned away quickly and looked back at the Commander.

"Let's hope Harry's still alive." He whispered quietly to her as he picked up the remains of some crew man and placed them over in a corner. He walked back over to the Captain and touched her shoulder.

"I know he's alive Kathryn…"

_Kathryn?!_ Since when did the two CO's call each other by their first names?  When did they get all touchy feely? What the hell was going on? She decided it was well worth the wait, so she crouched behind a rock and watched the show. Suddenly a voice interrupted her entertainment and had nearly scared the hell out of her.

"What are you looking at Ensign?" Torres. Now she was dead for sure. Going against her better judgment, she decided it was smarter to answer the question honestly. Yeah right.

"Some of the rock formations. When I was in the Academy we were taught to look at certain striations on the rock in order to identify…"

"Save it Ensign. What were you really looking at?" She groaned inwardly. The whole crew knew that Torres had a soft spot for the Commander, and she knew that seeing him with the Captain probably made his blood boil. She decided to tell Torres anyway.

"The Captain and Commander" they both looked over to see the Commander take the soaking wet Captain in his arms. Both Torres and she sat, not moving behind the rock as they watched the scene unfold.

They fell asleep there, and the next morning the search continued. Only this time the Captain and Commander led a search team and Torres and Tuvok led the other. As they proceeded outside they found him. Bruised, beaten, and possibly eaten, but nevertheless still very much alive, he nearly ran toward the search team. Torres had engulfed the Ensign is a fierce hug as the Captain and Commander, and even Tuvok went over and patted, hugged and welcomed Harry Kim back. As they proceeded back to camp, with the Ensign leaning on Tuvok and Torres, she couldn't help but notice the Commander's hand resting rather comfortably on the small of the Captain's back. Leading her, guiding her, helping her face whatever lay ahead. The rains began again.

_Wash away the thoughts inside  
That keep my mind away from you.  
No more love and no more pride  
And thoughts are all I have to do.  
  
Oh Remember when it rained.  
Felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Oh Remember when it rained.  
In the darkness I remain.  
  
Tears of hope run down my skin.  
Tears for you that will not dry.  
They magnify the one within  
And let the outside slowly die.  
  
Oh Remember when it rained.  
I felt the ground and looked up high  
And called your name.  
Oh Remember when it rained.  
In the water I remain  
Running down_

This Josh Groban song reminded me so much of JC- do you guys see it? Oh and I know I promised some action and flashbacks- well that's going to have to be in the next chapter! Sorry!


	7. Space

Author's Note: Ah ha! I have been inspired. Okay not so much. This is going to be kind of short, just to set up the scene… don't forget to review… I think we're almost at 20! Many more than the first in so few chapters! Please keep reviewing I'm sad when I don't get any at all. It makes me cry. Not really, I just like them. J Thanks for the reviews so far! Enjoy this chapter! I loved writing it!

Tom cursed as his head hit the consul. He had been repairing the damn shuttle for the last three hours, and still hadn't gotten any systems up and running. He cursed himself again for being so stupid, gung ho and full of himself. Not that was any different from normal, only this time it had gotten him I trouble. At least the Kazon had gone, he had masked his life signs and they believed him dead. Now the only problem was getting the shuttle running so he could contact the Talaxians. He wished he could get his hands on Seska, because he wanted her dead so badly. That traitor, the woman they all trusted, the woman who betrayed them. He hated her for it.  A beep pulled him from his thoughts, as the computer's voice spoke. "Impulse Engines are back on line." _Bingo!_ He thought. _One down, a gazillion more to go._

She watched Maj tickle her- their child's chin. The thought of the baby not being Chakotay's sickened her to no end. How could she even have slept with the disgusting excuse for a man that sat next to her? She sometimes doubted her motives, especially in moments like this, as she sat in Chakotay's chair, staring out into space. She wondered how different things may have been for them if she hadn't been so ambitious. Maybe the child would have been theirs. Or maybe the Captain would have his baby, and that was a thought she couldn't bear. Her fist slammed down on chair as Maj glared at her, then back into space. She couldn't stand that prospect, she knew she should have killed the Captain and Chakotay when she had the chance.

Kathryn sat by the fire, watching the flames of red and orange dance in magnificent shapes. Her thoughts began to wander to the past year, and she couldn't help the small smirk that formed as she thought of the times she had shared with a certain Indian, hotshot pilot, Ensign and hothead engineer. They certainly had formed quite a bond, the lot of them, but none as strong as the one she had formed with Chakotay. Her eyes flickered in his direction, and then back to the fire. She could still see the planet; the one they had thought would be their home forever. New Earth. She and Chakotay hadn't talked about what had happened there, and she knew in her mind that they shouldn't. But right now she wanted nothing more than an angry warrior, one to hold her and tell her that they would live, and that everything would be alright, so she could be at peace. She looked up at the stars and sighed, thinking:  _How can I tell what to do? How do I know what barriers to cross? Can I love him? How can I know when my head is saying no, but my heart is telling me that it's real?_

The shuttle was finally up and running after 10 hours of repairs, and now it was time for him to contact the Talaxians. As much as he wanted to take back Voyager himself, he knew that was incredibly stupid. He worried for the crew though, in particular little Naomi Wildman, Kes and B'Elanna… _B'Elanna?_ He couldn't believe what his head just told him. Sure he cared what happened to her, but he had never been this concerned before. Was it possible that he felt something for her? No, of course not. She'd pull him apart limb from limb if he even dared to ask her out. But something told him that maybe when they got Voyager back, he should go out of his way to be a bit nicer to the Klingon. After all her best friend had the hots for the Captain, and she needed a friend. So that was it, he decided to be just a bit less of an ass. After all it was about time for him to make a few female friends; they were going to be in the quadrant for a hell of a long time… He hailed the Talaxians.


	8. The Fight

Author's Note: Here's Chakotay's POV- I hope you all like it- please keep reviewing- thanks for all the kind words of encouragement! I really hope that you continue to like this story! I also threw in a bit o' New Earthy for your enjoyment!

He watched her from a distance, twirling her hair absent mindedly. His eyes wandered to the fire, he had started it with her hair, her beautiful long red hair. The hair that he had moved from her shoulders as he massaged her shoulders. She had been so beautiful on New Earth, so unburdened by Starfleet, so perfectly his. He longed to hold her in his arms, to protect her the way he did when the plasma storm came. He wished more than anything she would be by his side, but she never could.

He remembered the Dreadnaught, how she had been willing to sacrifice herself and the ship to save a planet of strangers. He remembered the near argument they had had, how she told him it was her prerogative to stay aboard the ship, and how he died inside when she had told him that. He remembered calling to her as Voyager burst into flames, only to be saved by "another" Voyager. He had even called her Kathryn then,

_"Captain!"_

_"I can stop the breach!" _

_"Kathryn!"_

And now as he watched her from across the camp, he remembered their last conversation. The argument that had separated them. It seemed that since the fight transpired that she had been blatantly avoiding him, and it hurt him so badly to have lost her, possibly forever.

_"Chakotay!"__ She had called to him as he had been gathering sticks to make the fire. _

_"Yes?"_

_"Need any help?" He had smiled at her as she stooped down to pick up a stick and handed it to him. _

_"No Captain, I'm fine here." She remained unmoving and just looked at him, and rather hesitantly began to speak again._

_"Can I ask you something?"_

_"Go ahead Kathryn; I can call you that can't I?" _

_"Yes Chakotay. But I was just wondering about something for a few weeks…"_

_"Go ahead…"_

_"It's really nothing Commander."_

_"Why the formality all of a sudden?"_

_"It is necessary to establish a degree of personal separation between the Captain and her second in command."_

_"What are you talking about Captain?" _

_"Barriers Chakotay, parameters."__  
 "I thought we'd already defined those?" He could see her eyes narrow as she walked toward him. _

_"The crew is talking about us; they are saying we're involved. The parameters were your supposed ancient legend, and for god's sake, I don't want the crew second guessing my decisions."_

_"Why would they do that?"_

_"If they seem to think we are involved…"  
 "They'll think you're not capable of doing your job?"_

_"Exactly"  
 "Captain, Kathryn, that's perfectly ridiculous."  
 "Really? What about your relationship with Seska?"_

_"You're not Seska. And we aren't involved." _

_"I know, but we need to establish…"_

_"Kathryn you're being ridiculous, it's not as if we will be able to get back to Voyager any time soon…"  
 "DON"T say that Commander Chakotay! Tom will bring the Talaxians. I know he will."_

_"Tom's dead."_

_"I hate you." _

She had turned her back and as she walked away he had shouted after her _"You happy now Captain? At least you have your parameters!" _He stood up and walked over toward her, but she turned away from him and he could see the anger flicker in her eyes. "Spare a spot by the fire for a cold Indian?"

"No." He gently grabbed her arm, but she jerked it away.

"Kathryn…"

"Don't you dare use my name." He pulled away from her and moved toward B'Elanna. Maybe she just needed time. He threw a glance behind him, and saw her bury her head in her knees and he felt his heart break into a million pieces. So much for being at peace.


	9. Camelot

Author's Note: So this is the last chapter on the planet, Tom's coming to save them- but then I'll do a chapter on the ship- so there are only two more chapters in this one. Then I think I may take a break from the series and update my other stories such as Captives- which have been neglected during this project. Hope you like it! Please R&R- thanks for the reviews so far! I promise PT in the next chapter! Oh and I wrote the legend this time, with a little help from an old English class packet and I think it'll be quite familiar.

She watched him walk away and decided to follow. This was neither the time nor the place to act like such a little child her mind told her. She had to be strong; she had to force herself to get along with the Commander. She boiled inside when he had grabbed her arm, but as she walked toward him, she was unsure if it was anger or passion sitting in her stomach. She settled with anger, it had to be.

She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and she felt him turn his head to face her. "Yes Captain?" he looked at her, his eyes filled with anger, and something she couldn't quite put her finger on. She had intended to apologize, but as they stared into each other's eyes, she had a better idea. "Would you spare a spot for a certain Captain, who has been particularly mean and stubborn lately?"

"That depends if she is going to attempt to badger the Commander with protocol…" She smiled slightly as she looked over at him. "I have reasons for doing the things I do…"  
 "Then by all means, do sit down." He flashed her a brilliant smile and she returned it as she sat down next to her. She rested her hand on his outstretched leg and began to speak as his hand rested on top of her own.

"I decided that the best way to approach this is with a story." He looked at her rather quizzically. "You've told your share of legends, and so now it's my turn."

"Is it an ancient legend?"

 "Very much so Chakotay." She smiled and began to tell the story.

"There was once, in the court of King Arthur a great knight named Lancelot. One of Lancelot's first tasks as a knight was to fetch Arthur's bride, Guinevere, to Camelot for their wedding. During this journey, Guinevere and Lancelot fell in love. In other stories, Guinevere was already established at court when Lancelot arrived, and he soon became one of the Queen's Knights, a sub-order of the Round Table of which young, aspiring knights belonged before they had fully proven themselves. Lancelot quickly established himself as the greatest knight of all time after successfully completing several quests. Among other adventures, he conquered the dark custom of a castle called Dolorous Gard, which afterwards became his own home renamed Joyous Gard. Soon after, Lancelot returned to Camelot and became a full Knight of the Round Table and Arthur's closest companion and champion." He looked at her as she stopped to take a pause, only to continue.   
  
 "After joining the ranks of Knights of the Round Table, Lancelot helped Arthur put down the rebellion of Galehaut the Haut Prince, who surrendered to Arthur after observing Lancelot's chivalry and prowess in battle. Afterwards, Galehaut became Lancelot's closest friend and acted as a secret go-between Lancelot and Guinevere. The pair also took refuge in Galehaut's kingdom of Sorelois when Guinevere the False took the queen's place at court. After the deception was discovered, Lancelot restored the queen to Arthur, but by this time Lancelot and Guinevere were irrevocably in love." She sighed as she finished, and pulled her hand away from Chakotay.

"Do you understand where I was going with this?" she asked him, as he remained still, looking out at the stars.

"I think so Kathryn. Your saying that even though Lancelot and Guinevere were in love, there was no way that they could be together? Because she was tied to Arthur and Camelot, am I correct?"  
 "Very much so, just as I am bound to Voyager and her crew." She kissed his cheek and walked back toward her campsite wondering the same exact thought as her first officer.

_Did she just say she loved me? _

_Did I just tell him I loved him? _

The morning came too quickly and sleep too slowly for Kathryn as she watched the stars float overhead, hoping more than anything else that Tom would come save them, so she could be the Captain again. Playing Kathryn was a hard game for her; she wasn't used to being so open about her feelings. That was why she had wanted to establish parameters not only here but on New Earth. As Kathryn she was vulnerable and her true feelings exposed. She couldn't have that. She'd been hurt to many times before and she didn't want to hurt herself or Chakotay.


	10. Buisness as usual

Author's Note: I was very personally unsatisfied with the whole second part of the series- in other words this whole story. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm just going to wrap it up and move on the part three. I found season two particularly difficult to deal with- especially since they were all stuck on this planet. I realize I shouldn't have limited myself to the planet- and could have branched out a little more, but Paramount didn't give me much to work with. So in any event- here's the end of part 2 in the Delta Quadrant series. Thanks for all your reviews and support throughout this story!

It was good to be back on Voyager. Her consul was a welcome sight, and so was the mess hall- and even Neelix's cooking. She sat down next to Tom in their usual spots, and mused at what a reckless hero he had become, and how so many things had changed since they got back from the planet. She and Tom had been spending a lot of time together, walking around the holodeck, drinking and playing pool in Sandrine's… She had to admit, it was a most welcome change. After all for almost six months she had found herself becoming more and more attracted to Tom, and spending time with him was a great way to lure him in. Romance was never her strong suit, but as she flashed him a smile, she could tell he let his defenses down just a little bit.

The Captain and Chakotay seemed a little on edge with each other though. It seemed that the planet had forced them to discuss things they didn't want to discuss. B'Elanna knew all about that. She and Harry had spent many nights spying on the pair, just to see exactly what was going on. Not to mention, she had a secret desire to win Tom's ludicrous betting pool, she really needed some chocolate and she was almost clean out of rations. She could see the Captain let out a heavy sigh and look at Chakotay, almost in an annoyed manner. She walked over to get a little more breakfast from Neelix, but only so she could over here what the Captain and Commander was talking about.

" It seems like the crew is happy to be back…"

"Yes, oh- Chakotay- there is something I've been meaning to ask you."  
 "Go ahead…"

" I'm getting a bit rusty at pool, and I was wondering if you would join me for a game tonight?"

" I'd be delighted." As she got up she winked and said:

"Tonight, 2100 hours. That's an order."

Smiling a ridiculously wide grin, B'Elanna sauntered over back to the table.

"Hey Tom…" she grinned as he looked up at her mouth full and eyes wide.

"Mmm"

"Put me down for 2130 today- for the CO pool." He swallowed rather quickly and looked at her quizzically.

"Meet me in Sandrine's at 2100 hours; I think we can expect some action from our favorite Command pair…"

"You think?"

"I heard the Captain ask Chakotay- so she could- brush up on her game of pool…"

"Wonder which stick she'll be playing with."

"Paris you are a pervert."  
 "A handsome one I hope?"

 "Don't get too cocky Paris…" he snickered again and she smacked him, hard.

"You are so juvenile."

"You love it B'Elanna."

"Keep dreaming pig boy."

Laughing they walked out of the mess hall, continuing the banter until they reached the bridge.


End file.
